This invention relates to a method of manufacturing a die for embossing a desired circuit pattern of a metal foil onto a substrate, and more specifically to a method of manufacturing a die for embossing a circuit pattern by photoetching.
For the prior art methods of fabricating such dies by photoetching, essential steps have been, typically, to pack a grooving, preformed for receiving the embossed metal foil, uniformly with a resin and to form photoresist coats thereon in two stages. The packing of the grooving with a resin is usually accomplished by evenly filling an anticorrosive resin, such as an epoxy resin, into the grooving prefromed on the die material surface. However, the resin filling calls for much time and skill. In addition, the formation of photoresist coats by means of films after the resin filling again requires skill in bringing the films in good register. In the final stage the resin must be thoroughly removed from the grooving. For these reasons it has heretofore been extremely difficult to obtain a die of desirable quality despite the complexity of the process steps needed for the fabrication.